


The Dice of Fate

by Pyroball



Category: CrossCode (Video Game), Hollow Knight (Video Games), Iconoclasts (Video Game), Library of Ruina (Video Game), Persona 3, 洞窟物語 | Cave Story
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Featuring White yelling a lot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: Six characters just finished their respective adventures, but the chaotic forces have decided to...Switch them around by dice roll!Each world is designated by numbers, and a die is rolled for the six characters. The number it lands on represents the world the character ends up in. They can't enter the same world, if any character crosses paths with another, the die is rerolled.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. The Dice

Somewhere beyond, where even the meta can't reach, an entity floats and watches the countless universes that existed, exists, and will exist.

It's bored, there's not much chaos to be observed.

So it plucked out some people out of their worlds, and put them into the state of cards.

It then proceeds to roll the Dice of Chaos, and decides where to place them based off the result.

A boy with a cap was sent off. The reader might know this one as Quote, who in actuality is a robot. Wielding progressively stronger firearms as he avoids his enemies, he's a formidable opponent, perhaps a bit too much for the game world he's sent to, the homeworld of a particular blue haired thrower.

The reader might know her as Lea, a very capable Spheromancer, but can anyone say her Virtual Ricochet Projectiles double as a wrench? The world she ends up in certainly needs fixing! And what to do when that world's mechanic was replaced?

That mechanic would be Robin, an all around helper, despite being on the wrong side of the law. Funnily enough, she ends up in a world where mechanics are not limited to machines, but also order and paranormal events. It formerly was the home to a nihilistic fixer, but who knows what will happen to Robin, counting that world is unnecessarily cruel? My god, she's a PACIFIST, the dice have cursed her... Even I, the author, did not expect this.

The original nihilistic Grade 9 Fixer Roland, meanwhile, ends up replacing a straight up blank, in a world where emotions can and will kill you. Fitting, a similar thing could happen back in the City. He would be completely calm... If not for the fact the place is a kingdom of bugs. That's too weird even for a distortion.

The nameless little knight, in the meanwhile, is sent into a world where a cognitive world can manifest _._ Personality is key, yet the Knight has none, a void. Taking the place of a high school student, they have to learn what emotions are.

Makoto Yuki was sent to Quote's world at the end, which should not have been possible. For all intents and purposes, he was holding back the end of mankind... It can come as well here, he has to stop it. The Fool and his Persona, Orpheus, travel the caves in order to stop the Doctor.

_**Let the chaos start.** _


	2. Quote - Log On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote appears in CrossWorlds.
> 
> Immediately, Sergey is confused.

_Italic -_ CrossWorlds meta popups.

 **Strong** \- Even more meta info.

 _ **Intense -**_ Something REALLY LOUD.

* * *

**\--[Awakened (CrossCode OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_GSoua-lsA)\--**

_[Initializing Avatar...]_

...  
...

...

It's all white. Is someone overloading my optical sensors?

"There you a-" A male voice said, before stopping.

An ankward silence.

"Uhh... that wasn't meant to happen. The hell?" He then said.

I tried to say something...

Nothing happened.

"Aaand the speech synchronization is out. At least everything else is fine...? You can understand me, right?"

I nodded. I'll just go with this for now, counting I can't even bring out my guns (and a blade). Who knows what's in here? At least it seems like I'm talking to a human.

"Uhh... huh. We'll make this work somehow... You probably are confused about this situation?"

Another nod. Last time I checked, I was flying away from that sanctuary, with Curly and Balrog...

I already miss them, huh... I'm... not supposed to feel that...

* * *

Meanwhile...

**\--[Balrog's Theme (Cave Story 3D/+ OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CuZMydgRmg)\--**

_**"Huzza-"**_ Balrog has landed with his signature line, but stopped it midway as he noticed the dissapearance of Quote on top of him, and Curly in distress.

"...Where did... wha?" Curly was looking around the area, just hoping to see Quote somewhere...

"Daaang it... I don't want to be turned into a frog again..." The box/TV/soap said.

* * *

**\--Awakened restarts--**

"You probably have absolutely no idea what this is, and I'm pretty sure you're not a normal avatar either... Let's take small steps."

"First, do you remember VRPs?"

Uhh, decipher that for me.

"...Virtual Ricochet Projectiles?"

That works! Even if I don't know about them, I can guess what they are from the name alone. Holographic bullets. Seems like I'm in a... videogame. Huh. But I don't nod, just trying to somehow make a sign that I never heard of them. Ends up as a tilted head.

"...Uhh, I'll just assume you don't know anything... This had to go from bad to worse..."

"Right... Carla, please initiate the training sequence. Thankfully it has hints in it."

Just like that, some devices have lifted off the ground in the distance and approached. They all have red circles on them.

"VRPs are your most essential tool and weapon. They are basically like balls." the male voice explained.

_[Perform a throwing motion!]_

Just as he said, a hint popped up. I'll make sure to save that in my databanks.

"Your task is to hit all these robots with VRPs."

Well, I have to go through with this... at least those don't look like humanoids like me. I prepare to throw...

"So give it a shot! Or rather, a throw." A joke.

I smile, that was a good one!...

Not that I have that much experience in jokes.

And... whoosh! A singular hit! The circle turned into a green check mark. Three more to go!

Huh, I didn't actually check how fast I can throw those... Plentiful fast apparently... And all four of the robots are done!

"Nice work!"

That was easy, give me a challenge!

"Just to be sure... let's repeat this exercise over an extended distance."

Well then, hopefully my aim didn't degrade.

More robots floated up, making a grand total of eight.

"Something particular about VRPs: They are not affected by gravity."

As expected of holograms!

"Thus, no matter how far you throw, VRPs will not fall on the ground."

Saving to databank...

The challenge was easy. At least I'm getting some info about this place!

"Very good. Ok, next let us enable the Charge Mode."

_[Charge Mode activated]_

"You activate charged VRPs by aiming for a longer time. Let us practice right away."

The robots from before lift off and position themselves... Most of them have blue crosses, and only one has a red circle.

"Charge Mode allows for the throwing of larger VRPs. Those charged VRPs can ricochet on walls. That is the reason for their name, you see!"

So that's how I can complete this challenge... Saved.

"Using charged VRPs, you can hi-" The male voice said, but stopped as I hit the target.

"You got the hang of it quite quickly, I would say... Ok, enough practice with the VRPs! it is about time we put you down on your feet."

Freedom!

"Carla, we are done here. You can terminate the flotation sequence."

Aaand here's the familiar feeling of gravity. I landed, at least!

Someone's approaching, a woman? Looks like a regular cargo worker. She has some sort of goggles as well...

"Hey there, buddy! Welcome to our cozy cargo hold!" The cargo worker said.

I tilt my head.

"My name's Carla. Nice to meet ya!" 

Ankward silence.

"You sure are a quiet one!" Carla comments, as the male voice returns.

"Apparently there is an issue with his speech synchronization. He still undestands us, though..."

"No way! Is there a way to fix it?"

"I do not know yet, I will have to look into that."

"Anyway! I'm sure we'll be able to undestand each other somehow. Non-verbal communication, ya know?" Carla says.

I give her a thumbs up, you got it!

"Attaboy! Still, kinda would like to know your name. Sergey, can you help us out here?"

"Uhh... I don't know... Lea just dissapeared somewhere as I started initialization. Then he popped up instead." The male voice, now known as Sergey, says.

I sign quotation marks, that should work!

"Uhh... Word?"

I shake my head.

"...Quote?"

I nod.

"Quote it is, then! Unique!" Carla says.

"Well, Quote, ready to get up? We have to get you ready for what's coming. Ball throwing and the like, ya know?"

Both thumbs up.

"And I got just the thing prepared for ya! Follow me!"

And we both leave to the door into the next room...

**\--[Cargo Hold (CrossCode OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqkwIheyeDY)\--**

The room is quite spacious... Can't really see the end of it due to all the containers and boxes here.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Carla starts.

Let's see what I need to do...

"Your task is to reach the door at the other end of this room. And don't mind me! I'll just stick around and keep an eye on ya!"

Expected! All the time wandering the caves surely should have helped.

"Well... I might give you some hints. If you ask nicely, you know?"

I can't speak in the first place right now... I jump on the box near the container, and then jump on the container itself. Is it just me or did the gravity slightly change for me...?

"Oh yeah! Never mind the visor! I just need to see what you're doing." Carla says.

Huh.

"Do not worry about it for now, we will explain it to you later on."

Well then...

There's some sort of... pylon? Whatever, there's nothing else that I could use to climb, so I shoot it, the only thing I can do. Turns out it's a sort of switch! A blue barrier was disabled by shooting it. I climb up and jump from container to container! Then, I see an orange barrier this time, and a switch connected to it... How do I hit tha-  
Welp. Apparently the barrier is shoot-through. VRPs pass through the orange barriers. Jumping over some more boxes, I then approach a blocked switch. Easy, I just need to ricochet a VRP off the wall! I climb on a container, and shoot another switch, then a third one... The last one is hidden in the boxes, but I can easily jump over them. It all led to the door at the end of the room. Let's go!

"Entering the next stage, more switches await!"

A pillar-like one is there, with multiple light fixtures on it. When I hit it with a VRP, one of the lights on the bottom turns on. Seems like I need to throw VRPs consecutively! Jumping on the containers again, I reach the next area.

"Boy, you sure a natural with that ball thing!" Carla comments.

"Carla, they're called VRPs. Not "balls"." Sergey said, annoyed.

"Ah, c'mon! Nobody calls them that anymore, y'know?" Carla counters.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sergey gives up.

While they were talking, I tried to hit another consecutive switch... Charged VRPs are too slow- oh. There's destructible boxes behind me. How I didn't notice them earlier? Behind them, another row of 3 boxes blocks a switch... Which brings down the orange barrier I was shooting through. This makes the seemingly impossible switch trivial. I already see the door this time!

"Well done! Yeah that was all. It's a small room." Carla congratulates.

As I enter the next room... I see robot rats?

"Ha, finally! This one's my favorite!" Carla says.

A few battles. Let's see if I still have what it takes to live!

"Here you can go wild on those robot mice! Moving target practice! Have fun, boy!"

I run straight into the fray, ready to strike my enemies down as fast and as effectively as I can. I can see the damage numbers pop up!

_3_

_13_

_14_

_30_

_15_

_20_

_18_

_24_

They go down quick! On destruction, white orbs fly into a panel on the ground, with a screen displaying the remaining enemies left to kill. It displays "04" right now.

_16_

_11_

_8_

_26_

_12_

_14_

_20_

_30_

And the mice are out!

"Moving on!"

Once the panel displays "00", the blue barrier south of me goes down, revealing another panel with "04" on it, and four destructible boxes. The mice hide in those boxes this time! Once again, I destroy the mice pretty quickly. The next zone has a larger amount of mice, and a heavily fortified position on top of containers.

"Welcome to the rats's fortress, standing unpenetrated for centuries!" Carla jokes.

"Apparently someone had a fun time putting this together." Sergey comments.

As always, it's harder to create than to destroy, and despite the fortress not being conquered for centuries, it goes down in mere minutes. And the door is open again, Carla is standing near it.

"Boy, that was so quick! Took me forever to put all of this together." Carla says.

And now, I advance into the next room! There's a very large space to the right...

"Whoa! Slow down there, boy! Just a short warning. Here you'll meet your first "real" enemies. And by "real" I mean those things will, in fact, attack you."

I am ready, and I nod in understanding. I need the warm up anyways... and it's the only thing I really did as far as I can remember.

"Don't get me wrong! They're really easy, but still... If you do get beat down, your respawn point is right in this room. Uhm... that means, there's no real danger! Go ahead and kick some ass!" Carla corrects.

I nod again, and give a confident smile, but as I was about to enter the arena...

"Ah! Just a moment, let me enable the dash module before we start the battle!" Sergey says.

How much I would give for a dash back in the island cannot be measured.

_[Dash activated]_

"Dash is essential in battle, since it helps you quickly dodge enemy attacks at any time."

"Right he is! Now please enter to the right in order to proceed with the ass kicking." Carla affirms right after.

I enter the arena... as a red edge appears at the top of my vision.

**\--[Battle 1 (CrossCode OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu-oDUE8vRU)\--**

A hovering drone, surrounded by a ring, appears in front of me! I immediately shoot it a few times, and it goes down right as it dashes at me, revealing a circular saw in that ring! A close one.

"A bit of advice! Hit them with charged balls to cancel their attacks!" Carla says as another one appears. I'll test out this right now...

Yup, they get knockback, and the attack is interrupted! Those are two waves done, the last one's about to spawn. Three of those drones appear this time! They go down as quickly as the other two waves, as I weave through their dash attacks with my own dash evasion. The blue barriers lower as the last panel turns cyan, now reading "00".

**\--Cargo Hold restarts--**

"Yes!! That was awesome! You sure this is not our person here, Sergey?" Carla questions.

"I am sure, but I can't deny that this one's quite skilled as well... Ah, nostalgia." Sergey says.

We proceed through the next door.

"Hey champ, get your andrenaline down again for a second. We gotta add a bit more edge to your arsenal. A sharp one, that is!" Carla says.

I immediately look up.

"I see that got your attention. Sergey, you finished?"

"Yes. Unlocking Virtual Proximity Impact... now." Please tell me it's what I think it is.

_[Melee unlocked]_

I immediately go for a swing, and sure enough, I see the familiar glint of the Blade, and the green tie. Whoops, didn't see the switches there...

"Whoa. Calm down there, buddy! Sergey, did you add that cosmetic effect? It really looks heroic!"

"...Uhhhh... no? It's one thing after another..."

Ankward silence...

"Anyway, with those close-combat strikes..." Carla starts.

"...called VPIs..." Sergey corrects.

"...you can quickly tear through several targets in your path at once. Only them close ones, of course. You got that?"

A nod! I can feel King's spirit back with me.

**Who knows? Maybe he really is still in there... Who prevented souls bound to the traveler's item to move from universe to universe?**

"Sharp as a blade! Now start by clearing that path for us, will ya?"

I dash forwards, and slice through the destructible boxes. I see three consecutive switches, and the Blade triggers all of them repeatedly! The path is open!

"Wait there for another sec!" Carla stops me.

I tilt my head.

"Yeah yeah, I know, a second waited is an attack wasted. Still, you should know that your strikes have enough punch to interrupt some attacks. So you can just pummel your opponents without giving them a chance to strike back." Carla explains.

I nod.

"Sounds like a plan, am I right? So go get 'em!"

I enter the next area, which is conveniently enough another fight area.

**\--[Battle 1 (CrossCode OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu-oDUE8vRU)\--**

I immediately plow through three drones, which go down even quicker than with the VRPs.

"Close and fast, and whack them over the head!" Carla comments.

When they register in the panel, I run for the next fight area!

"Nice moves! They didn't even see it coming!"

There's five enemies this time, and four of them spawn at once, two of which I immediately pommel down.

"Come on, show me a right hook. And a left!" Carla can't help but be excited.

"Standard VPI was not modeled after boxing..." Sergey, as always, is annoyed when someone misinterprets the technicalities.

"Shush, smarty-pants!"

I pommel down the other two, and finish off the recently spawned third drone.

"And another victory for our fearless gladiator Quote!" Carla congratulates.

And now, another battle, eight enemies this time, which all spawn at once!

"Would ya at all those cowards ganging up on you! But don't panic! Just keep moving and strike fast!"

Slash, slash, whoosh!

Slash, slash, whoosh!

Slash, slash, whoosh!

And all of them are down!

**\--Cargo Hold restarts--**

"Amazing work! Numbers surely can't beat skill!"

I move to the door.

"Aaand you just crossed the finish line! Congrats!"

I stand straight and proud.

"Seriously, buddy... that was QUICK! It's like you did this before!"

"I'm still confused on how quick you mastered the basics. It's almost as if you knew them before... but it's most likely not true, counting who you are." Sergey comments.

I'm... getting confused.

"Oh my... you still look so puzzled about all this." Carla worries.

"I suppose it is about time we explain the circumstances." Sergey continues.

"You bet it is. But let's take a short break before that, okay?"

I nod, I'll need some time to process this...

"Good idea. Best not keep Jet waiting for too long."

"C'mon, Quote, right this way!" Carla leads me to the door.

Just what did I get into this time...? Can I even return? I have got here somehow, so... **Perhaps you can, perhaps not. Nobody knows what Chaos wants. But I'd advise to keep your otherworldly identity a secret until someone reveals it, Quote.**

I suppose I'll just have to wait and see!


	3. Lea - New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: 3rd Person.  
> Lea walks around Blockrock.
> 
> The usual ensues, as it would have gone with Robin.

_Italic_ \- Mechanical sounds.  
 **Strong** \- Meta and item pickups.  
 ** _Intense_** \- Something very loud.

* * *

Somewhere underground...

A sort of mechanical foundation is positioned deep below the surface. However, something is odd...

_Bzzzzzzt! Rumblerumblerumblerumble..._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Blockrock.

In a cozy house, someone took their sweet time resting and sleeping. It's decently clean, but some items were out of the ordinary in it. A blue ring-like object is placed on the table, as well as some headgear...

But then, suddenly... An earthquake occurs, and something close by explodes. A bundle of cyan hair woke up immediately after.

"Why...?" She questioned. She took the ring-like object on the table and had exited the house. As she leaves and takes a look around...

[ **\--Robin (from Iconoclasts OST)--** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6smmshSXvMI)

The usual Blockrock greets her. The entire area is made out of square grass, cube earth, and rectangle trees. Looks pretty artificial at the first glance, but it's the natural flora of the planet. Lea's current home is right in the middle of it. A decorative statue of a robed female stands to the west of the house. The statue is of a very important religious figure - Mother. Usually, those would be prayed to, but Lea used it differently. She couldn't get a diary at all, but she needed a way to express her own thoughts.

So the base of the statue will do.

Hiding another entry with grass, Lea takes a look further to the west. It's also pretty much the only real way to go for her, as the road to the east part of Blockrock, Settlement 17, is currently blocked. The area is under inspection, so the road is locked down. Now, Lea runs to the west. 

There's quite a few critters here, but nothing Lea can't handle!...

Is what I would say if she was used to vertical movement. There was little to none platforming in CrossWorlds. Let's just say Lea fell one time too much and missed a few too many shots and continue.

_**"LEA WHY?!"** _

There's a few mechanical treasure chests, one locked with a key that was easily obtainable. The other was unlocked, surprisingly enough.

**Procured Improvium!  
Procured Improvium!**

Right behind the previously locked chest, there was a small area, and a big enough hole to crawl. The tunnel leads to another treasure chest, which also contained a resource!

**Procured Metallium!**

Back outside, Lea finally found the source of the earthquake and explosion this morning, after destroying some boulders with charged projectiles. A destroyed house is seen. Rubble everywhere... and some mechanical noises were coming from within, while smoke poured out from the ruins.

_Boop, boboboop boop, boop! Boop, boboboop boop, boop! Boop, boboboop boop, boop!_

Lea climbs over the wall and drops down.

**\--Robin stops--**

_Boop, boboboop boop, boop! Boop, boboboop boop, boop! Boop, boboboop boop, boop!_

Lea lands on top of a mechanical platform below, and kneels down to examine it... This looks o-

_**Rumblerumblerumblerumblerumble!** _

Something flies out from below, essentially swimming through the platform! Circular, with four spikes in cardinal directions and a single eye in a purple shell. There's no doubt about it, a Concern Controller!

Lea immediately prepares her VRP, ready for throwing balls. Melee strikes with VPI were useless ever since she got here anyways, it almost always ricochets off.

It looks at Lea, and Lea looks back. And now it digs back in.

**[\--Controlled Cacophony (from Iconoclasts OST)--](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7dxLae2CE4) **

It then digs back out with a leap, rolling down. Lea dodges that with some dashing, and shoots the Controller for the rest of it's path down. It's back below the platform, and some rumbling is seen in the center... The controller leaped very high up, and tries to land on Lea! It was a very predictable attack, so she dodged it easily. Once again, the Controller leaps up and rolls down the created slope, giving another opportunity for attacking. A second waited is an attack wasted, Lea throws as many balls as possible at it before it hides. Now, it tries something new, seeing as it's previous tactics backfired a lot. It rolls across the platform on a medium height, pulling it up right in front of itself as it moves.

**\--Controlled Cacophony stops--**

Turns out, that strategy backfires even more, as Lea could continuously attack it like that. And with a charged ball, it's down! A series of small explosions followed across it's outer shell, and it flew way up, landing in the middle with a _**THUMP!**_ Lea sees some cracks around the platform... The controller looked around in a "well this is ankward" way.

Uh oh.

_**BANG!** _

The controller explodes, and the platform along with it. Lea falls down, but thankfully the fall was very small. She took note she actually felt pain from that...

**\--Robin restarts--**

Conveniently enough, there's a way back to Lea's house, guarded by only a few slimes. She leaves the cave, passes through the area next to her house, and goes to enter it, only to see...

A truck, specifically from One Concern. Lea sincerely hopes the people who came aren't who she thinks they are.

She enters her home, and immediately sees One Concern agents at the table.

**\--Robin stops--**

"Oh yay, she's here." The woman sitting at the table said, visibly looking very tired.

[ **\--Brackish (from Iconoclasts OST)--** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52kKlWi_fNY)

"Hi...?" Lea nervously lets out.

"Hello to you too. I am Agent Black and this is my partner, Agent White. Now let's see here..." She pulls out a document, a citizen file...

"Name: Lea. Age: Not specified. Status: Sole house resident. No assigned occupation. No known relatives. Mysteriously appeared after the death of Polro and the dissapearance of Robin short after two months ago. Has some problems with speech."

"Why meet?" Lea asks.

"Rumors circulate in the air. They whisper, a newly settled citizen took up Polro's wrench. Could there be truth to this: the most horrid of accusations?" Black interrogates.

##  _**"LIAR!!"** _

White interrupts.

"We've HEARD things..."

"Ugh... my head." Black holds her head for a moment, then continues.

"Well, anyway, reports on Polro's death say he was killed by an unfortunate accident! Robin dissapeared somewhere after, I'd assume she just ran away... The question is, just how much did the new resident learn already? Perhaps she became a little heroine of handiwork for the poor village, fixing mechanical problems as soon as they appear?"

Lea's getting nervous, but makes sure to not show it.

"There's already been a lot of Penance in that settlement. Might you not say you could be part of the reason...?" Black says, as White interrupts again, even if Lea didn't plan to say anything. He charges up close and points at Lea, while yelling.

##  _**"LIAR!!"** _

"I know your TYPE..." He says, as he moves back to the table. Black holds her head again at this.

"Hrrnnngh... Anyway, private practice is a sin, and a private mechanic is far worse. Sinners need to be punished." Black explains.

"Lea..." Lea nervously mumbles.

"He, the almighty, dislikes secrets, and Ivory fuel should not be touched by improper hands. Like the hands of a mechanic." Black explains the sin of private practice further. This is starting to look like a lecture for Lea...

"If we all just chose our profession, nothing in this world would ever get done. He just wants balance, my dear." Black finishes her lecture.

"BUT... We didn't find any tools in this house, and you only seem to be carrying that odd-looking excuse of a stun gun."

"Lea!" Lea says her name again, getting annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood for finding contraband anyway, thank you. But Settlement 17 has been in a lot less need of repairs lately. Somebody is twisting some nuts..." Black says.

##  **_"HARLOT!!!"_ **

Lea was pushed into the wall by White. Thankfully, the impact wasn't that strong.

"White. Shut up." Black orders.

_Alert noise!_

"Hrm...!! Something bigger has come up. He's been spotted. Let's go, White." Black orders again.

"..." Lea just keeps herself silent.

"We're gonna have to leave little Lea to her own "devices" for the hour, let's hope she waits patiently here. She still has a date with fate." Black says, as she leaves.

_**"BYE!!!"**_ Lea yells in annoyance. Lots of annoyance.

**\--Brackish stops--**

This is where Lea remembers something, and is slightly panicked. She still has to reach Settlement 17 for some work today!

She walked up to a specific part of the room, and opened up a hatch into the basement... She's surprised they didn't find it.

She enters the basement, and sees the golden tool in there.

**Procured Wrench!**


End file.
